


pieces of three

by kkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaebsong/pseuds/kkaebsong
Summary: Can Chanyeol and Baekhyun please stop making out on the counter while Junmyeon is trying to cook?





	pieces of three

**Author's Note:**

> please don't have high expectations, this is so bad I'm sorry. I had this idea in my head and I just needed to write it all out fast. I actually want to write this OT3, in another fic maybe with a different prompt.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are making out on the table in the kitchen. Again. This seems to be their favorite pastime actually. Junmyeon is trying to cook (note the word trying), but Baekhyun's thigh is in the way, not to mention Chanyeol's tall frame is blocking him from the utensil drawer. 

"Can you guys stop making out for one minute?" Junmyeon says exasperatedly.

Chanyeol pulls away from Baekhyun, his lips so red and plump. He looks gorgeous this way, Junmyeon thinks. Baekhyun looks just as gorgeous beside him, and Junmyeon wonders how he got so lucky. How he got these two amazing men, who could even love him. 

It's Chanyeol who breaks him out of his thoughts, "Why? You jealous? Do you want some of this hyung?" Chanyeol gestures to his body. Baekhyun just laughs.

"Nope I just need the spoon to cook, thank you very much." Focus he tells himself, what's more important food or sex? 

Baekhyun interjects, "Are you sure you don't want to join us? We can have some fun." 

Junmyeon just laughs, and returns to cooking. Always the one with the most self-restraint out of the three, he continues (well tries to) cooking. He may be able to control himself, but now it's getting harder now that Baekhyun and Chanyeol have abandoned the counter in favor of crossing against Junmyeon and trying to break his resolve. At this point, they know each other so well inside and out, that it probably wouldn't take much. 

Baekhyun is on the left side of him, and Chanyeol on the right. Baekhyun is kissing softly down the column of his neck and he's carding his fingers through his hair, his left hand on his neck holding him in place. Chanyeol has decided to go for kissing all over Junmyeon's face (he knows how ticklish he is) while one hand is on his waist, and the other is running softly over his ass. 

After a few minutes it's enough to make Junmyeon break. They have him wrapped around their little (well in Chanyeol's case big but we won't get into that) fingers. Junmyeon is feeling so many sensations and emotions at once, the prominent one being love love love but he also doesn't forget to turn off the stove as they make their way to the living room (they can't make it to the bedroom).

_________

Junmyeon first met Baekhyun. And in all of the places you could imagine, he met Baekhyun at Transformer, a gentlemen's club for the rich, the famous, and the gay. 

Junmyeon was so nervous that night for two reasons. One: it was his first time going to this type of club. Junmyeon considered himself a gentleman. One of the highest caliber, he never thought he'd find himself in a club such as this one, but sometimes life threw you curveballs. Two: he wasn't used to being so open about who he was. When he had first told his parents they had disowned him, embarrassed to have a son who was gay, and they feared the company they kept would find out too. Junmyeon hadn't contacted them in about five years. He had promised himself that he would bring himself back up, and in three of those five years, he became CEO to his own Fortune 500 company. 

So you can understand why he may have been nervous. When he stepped into the gentlemen's club (just a fancier name for strip club) he had taken a seat just as the next performer was about to go on stage. 

From the moment Junmyeon saw Baekhyun step on stage, he knew he was in trouble. 

________

It's a Saturday and Baekhyun was still sleeping after working a late shift at his part- time job. Junmyeon was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, he wanted to surprise his boyfriends with breakfast in bed because usually he never had time to do it.

However, he could hear someone's footsteps padding down the hallway towards him, and judging by the footsteps, it was Chanyeol. Before he could even turn around, he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. He leaned back into Chanyeol. 

One thing he loved about him was how perfectly he seemed to fit into the younger's body. Their bodies seemed to mold into one another's. Chanyeol nuzzled his nose into Junmyeon's neck and put his chin on his shoulder. He always got really cuddly when he was sleepy, much like a baby. 

Junmyeon turned off the stove, the breakfast he was cooking already done, and he turned so he was facing Chanyeol. Chanyeol's forehead dropped down to Junmyeon's and soon their lips met for a sweet kiss. 

Chanyeol tasted like toothpaste, and Junmyeon like coffee, and though those two tastes were odd together, for Junmyeon and Chanyeol it was perfect.

Chanyeol pulled away first but still left his forehead on Junmyeon's. "How'd you sleep babe?"

Junmyeon shivered. Chanyeol's morning voice always did something to him. It was deep and velvety and rough. "I slept pretty good after last nights rounds." Junmyeon blushed softly, his peach cheeks shining even brighter. 

"We can make that happen right now again." Chanyeol gave him a disarming grin. And before he could say anything, soft, plush lips were against his. Instead of going slow this time, they were much more insistent. Junmyeon couldn't ever get over how insatiable his boyfriends were, not that he minded in the least. 

He kissed back with fervor and soon enough he found himself pressed up against the counter, Chanyeol slowly rutting against his leg. Chanyeol broke the kiss in favor of kissing his neck. 

On one particular rut, Junmyeon let out a breathy moan. He certainly didn't mind this at all. Maybe it was because he was tired or maybe it was because Chanyeol was so damn good at this, he couldn't really tell you, but he was already close. 

Chanyeol was painfully hard, and the way he was breathing and moaning was a telltale sign that he was close too. They were in their own little world, and they didn't notice Baekhyun stumble into the kitchen. 

A minute later they both came, breathes stuttering, and they started kissing still in their own world, until Baekhyun decided to cut in and say, 

"Please get a room." He gave them a look of mock disgust. "Helloooo, I'm trying to eat breakfast in peace." 

"Please like you two aren't practically having sex while I do anything in this house." 

Chanyeol gave Junmyeon's butt a slap and said, "You love us though." 

Junmyeon looked at the two boys in front of him and took in their messy hair, their young faces, their soft playful smiles, and agreed. He did love his boys. 

_______

Junmyeon met Chanyeol in a similar way. It was at Transformers but he wasn't a performer there. He was Baekhyun's best friend. After Junmyeon had begun frequenting the club, him and Baekhyun had began to talk. Even going so far as taking it outside the club. So he had heard of Chanyeol before. Of course it was a surprise to see him because when he first laid eyes on him, he felt his body shiver. He felt entranced by Chanyeol. He didn't know what it was then that he felt, but he knew he felt something. 

After that first awkward night where Junmyeon had stumbled all throughout the conversation, the trio just became a thing. He didn't know how or why, but all he knew is that where there was Baekhyun there was Chanyeol. 

He didn't know exactly what to make of his feelings towards both men, but all he knew was that he wanted them to be a permanent fixture in his life. Because they simply just were. 

They fit into the nooks and crannies of each other's lives. Like missing pieces of a puzzle. 

________

 

Today is a great day. Why? Because they all have the day off, and because Junmyeon gets to spend all day with his boys. Nothing is better than that.

They decided to watch a movie, and at that moment Chanyeol and Baekhyun were fighting over which movie to watch. 

"I want to watch Beauty and the Beast!" 

Chanyeol sighed, "No! I want to watch X-Men!" 

They continued to fight over the remote until Chanyeol suggested an idea. 

"How about we ask Junmyeon hyung which one he would prefer to watch?" 

"Fine!" Baekhyun quickly jumped up and ran the short distance to Junmyeon who was sitting on the love seat. 

"Baby, which movie do you want to watch?" Baekhyun tried to put on his best pouting face. It was Junmyeon's weakness. 

Before he could say anything Chanyeol came to his other side (the right) and he grabbed Junmyeon's face in his and brought it closer, their lips brushing as he said, "Which movie hyung?" 

Junmyeon's cheeks turned a peachy color, and truth be told he could care less about what movie they watched. He said nothing so the Chanyeol and Baekhyun went back to deciding the movie. Junmyeon just looked at both boys, they had become so ingrained into his life. So long as he had his boys with him, he was okay, he was at home, and he was at peace.


End file.
